custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren, a human male, was a Force warrior and a former Jedi trainee under his uncle, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, before Ren destroyed Skywalker's attempt to restore the Jedi Order and became an apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order. Given the name Ben Solo, he was born in 5 ABY, one year after the Battle of Endor, on the planet Chandrila to Princess Leia Organa and General Han Solo, whose busy lives left Ben with feelings of abandonment. This was exploited by the Supreme Leader, who tempted him to the dark side of the Force. Though Organa hoped training with Skywalker would help her son, he was seduced to the dark side, destroyed his fellow Jedi students, and became one of the Knights of Ren, earning the moniker of "Jedi Killer" among the First Order ranks. He idolized his grandfather, the fallen Sith Lord Darth Vader, and hoped to finish what Vader started: the elimination of the Jedi. As a member of the First Order, Ren represented its mystical side and was able to command the First Order's armies, leading to a tense competition between Ren and First Order officers, such as General Armitage Hux. After Ren's fall, Skywalker vanished into exile to search for the first Jedi Temple. Years later, the First Order recovered part of a map to Ahch-To, where the temple was found, in the archives of the Galactic Empire. They learned that Lor San Tekka, a member of the Church of the Force on the planet Jakku, had the rest of the map fragment, so Ren commanded the First Order forces in search of the map. The map fell into the hands of the Resistance, as Organa, the leader of the small military opposition to the First Order, hoped to find her twin brother and bring him back into the fight against the dark side. Ren hunted the map across the galaxy and eventually learned that it and the droid who carried it, BB-8, had come into Solo's possession. He tracked them to Takodana, where Ren discovered Rey, a Force-sensitive who had seen the map and was helping BB-8. Ren brought Rey to Starkiller Base, a First Order-controlled planet with a built-in super weapon, and attempted to probe her mind for the map's information, but she resisted and eventually managed to escape. Shortly after, the Resistance attacked Starkiller Base in the hopes of destroying it, and Ren encountered Solo once again. After a brief confrontation, he killed his father, hoping to eliminate the light that Ren struggled with inside himself. Ren then pursued Rey and the fugitive stormtrooper Finn into a forest as the battle raged on above. He engaged both in a lightsaber duel, besting Finn before being beaten and injured by Rey. As Starkiller Base began to implode from the attack, the Supreme Leader ordered General Hux to bring Ren before him so his training could be completed. Category:Villains Category:Hero turned Villain Category:Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Pedophiles Category:Kidnappers Category:Masked Category:Warriors Category:Misanthropes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Dark priests Category:Enforcers Category:Dark Jedi Category:Mysterious characters Category:The Force Awakens Category:Those obsessed with Baby Bop Category:Star Wars